Thoughts
Updates The wikia is in need of a cleanup. there are a lot of ideas within it that could be revised. It would be better to clean up existing ideas rather than to add new things. Have fun. Thoughts *an item that's original purpose has changed significantly from it's intended purpose. *a boss that can but shouldn't be killed, if you have more information you can prevent killing them. *a location you were once inside, now viewing far away, from the outside. *the creator separated his lums to some lesser beings by choice. *story is delivered through items, the environments and some small dialogue with npcs. *a location you enter before and after it has been destroyed. *a character on a separate and similar challenging journey you hear some small amounts of information about as the story progresses, and then it's outcome towards the end of the game. *a single item that can only be used for one of many major purposes. *the world gets progressively worse and worse. *the entire world turns to sand after speaking to a creator npc, this is a bad ending, kills everyone in all but the current castle, but you can still persist afterwards and talk to the creator npc, completing a small quest chain, but for ultimately no purpose. *the last boss is the easiest boss in the game, and is intended to make you reconsider if what you're doing is really just. *some bosses drops a component not found anywhere else in the game. *the heart of the world was separated into lums, without the heart the world began to wither, the heart was reconstituted by recollecting lums. *killing a boss causes the perpetual sunlight in the area to become night, but after you find the object, you can use it to bring perpetual light in any area you wish. *a stone castle, covered in fine desert sand. * There are heroes centuries old phasing in and out. * game gives you an item it expects you to use immediately, if you save it for later, it's much more valuable. * An enemy general of the defeated boss isn't hostile towards you, however, wants to be left to continue a subset of your enemies former work. * An enemy when killed changes the entire lighting of the area it is in. * using a lum let's out an incredibly bright light. * The very fabric wavers, and relations shift and obscure. *your characters appearance changes based on the lums they consume, from withered pariah to precursor. *Giant curved sword forged using special methods in an Eastern Land. This unparalleled weapon cuts *Rounded Iron Shield *a shield with moss growing on it. *you can choose a gift at the start of the game, usually a unique item like a master key with unique potential that can be gained for a price, discovered, or as a quest reward. *gifts cut down things significantly, the master key will give you access to an area where, otherwise, you would need to enter 2-3 additional areas to eventually arrive at. they are a way to make the game less challenging. *Eastern Armor *all areas link up to each other in winding and unexpected ways, you might follow an unknown path in an unknown area which reconnects to an area you are already very much familiar with and gain that relief of familiarity straight after feeling you're out of your depth that you are safe again. *a weapon that is obtained from the boss during the boss fight which you can permanently keep. *there are very few npcs or characters that you encounter, characters that don't seem important are met through gameplay and can be more significant than you expect. saving characters can lead to the deaths of other characters, characters can have much greater roles in the future if left undisturbed, characters can die given an interval of time remaining motionless. *a character locked in a prison cell, which you need to free. *large ramps down a ravine/cliffside to the basin between the mountains. *killing characters results in corruption, which can be removed with a direct cost of lums, permenantly removing these from the game. *a door that seems static and unopenable for most of the game as part of an area with some npcs, you resign yourself to the fact the door is static and you'll never get beyond it, but then it opens much later. *weapons that drop that can never really be wieldable, despite being able to be equipped. *lum management is actually important, they are finite, they don't have limited uses, and sacrifices may need to be made to get what you require. *we exist within a strange land. *the blind knight *finding abandoned blacksmith with a lot of interesting information for your own. *characters don't have dialogue like other games, the talk option gives 1-5 choices all which have different positive or negative effects, one of these will just be a canned quote playback. *the home of the first hero containing information about Naya and his intentions, ways to prevent his ascent, talking about meeting him atop the spire, although it is known he died during this. *a powerful finite item you receive from rare locations and difficult tasks, but is easily expended, can be spent poorly on bad decisions. *repair powder, rubbed onto a sword to repair scratches or gashes. *an item that can preserve your lums after death, but it can only be used once and then the item breaks, it is very easy to use this incorrectly and waste the item and therefore receive the ultimate punishment when the time actually comes where you had to use it initially. *weapon effectiveness is dependent on what the enemy looks like/is using, a shield makes blunt weapons better as it overpowers the shield, a slicing weapon like an axe is ineffective against a shield. *although you aren't meant to kill the first enemy in the game as it's far too strong, killing it will grant you insane advantages going forward. *droid graveyard, need to rebuild yourself within it, takes place after the boss where you need to disassemble yourself. *the time for change is upon us, the time of the creator is over, let all who believe wear my symbol upon their armor. *we cannot overlook the tyranny of Forlorn, the time has come to destroy this traitor. *the true battle is not fought with men, it is fought with this.